winxclubfairiesoriginalfandomcom-20200216-history
Roxy
This article uses material from the "Roxy" article on the Winx Club Wikia at Wikia and is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License. Roxy 'is a character in the Winx Club animated series. Her first appearance was in the third episode of the fourth season, 'The Last Fairy on Earth. Personality Profile Roxy is very upbeat and cheerful, willful, caring a great deal for animals to the point of making her own secret shelter for them in the back of her father's bar. She is very brave, having confronted the Black Circle a couple of times and burglars even when she could not transform, and is always willing to help those in need. However, she can also get confrontational whenever she's angry or feels threatened, sticking up for herself when others put her down. She can also be very stubborn as she didn't want to believe fairies existed. But on the same note, she is prone to tears when very confused or scared. She also lives in Gardenia, just like Bloom, and this makes the two quite close. The Winx Club first met her at the Frutti Music Bar where she and her father work, and got to befriend her later in the series. She owns a pet dog, Artu, whom she loves very much. In episode twenty-five of season four, it is revealed that Morgana is Roxy's mother. It is unknown if this makes her a real princess or a princess by a title. Seasons Roxy did not appear in seasons 1, 2 or 3. Season 4 Roxy is initially wary of the Winx Club, thinking that they are just a bunch of snobbish vain girls. She worked as a bartender and waitress at her father's bar, the Frutti Music Bar. Later, she changes her opinion when the Winx Club follow her to her personal room at the Frutti Music Bar because the Winx Club realized that she was downloading more than one pet (she downloaded several, all under different names). This makes her even more suspicious of the girls, thinking they are crazy. Later on, after becoming friends with the girls, she is attacked by the Wizards of the Black Circle, leading her to believe in magic and earn the Winx their Believix. Slowly and after learning she is the Fairy of Animals, Roxy starts to use some limited power on Artu, such as making him talk along with the other Love & Pet Animals. After a while she decides to show her powers to her Dad, but during her attempt, Roxy discovers it is really Duman in disguise. After being kidnapped, Roxy manages to escape and save her dad, but Gantlos tries to stop her. After Gantlos harms Artu, Roxy becomes very enraged and transforms into a fairy, just like how Bloom first transformed herself in Season 1 when she was facing the Trix. After struggling to use her new magic to protect herself, the other Winx girls arrive to save her after making a large group of people in Gardenia believe in fairies. Once the Wizards disappear and Roxy reunites with Artu and Klaus, she complains to Bloom that she does not want to be a fairy, as it is too dangerous, but when Ogron attacks Bloom and Roxy's father, with help from the woman in her dreams, Roxy fights back. As she gains more and more confidence with each passing day, she wants nothing more than to free the Earth Fairies from imprisonment, and is vital when the Winx go to free them. Once Roxy helps free her fellow Earth Fairies, she feels sad due to the fact that they all want revenge. After Bloom defeats Nebula in a fight several days later, Roxy manages to convince Morgana to drop her campaign for revenge. After the Black Circle betray their promise to surrender, Roxy and the rest of the girls, are deeply saddened by Nabu's sacrifice in order to stop the Black Circle's plot. The following morning, Roxy has a vision of Morgana being trapped somewhere in the castle. After fighting off Nebula and the Warrior Fairies (including Aisha), Roxy frees Morgana from the magic mirror as she, being Morgana's daughter, is next in line to be queen. Once Morgana is free, Roxy is overjoyed at finally finding her mother, and Bloom again comments that she is so much like her. After following the Earth Fairies to the Omega Realm, Roxy aids Morgana and the Winx in convincing them not to seek revenge and aids in the defeat of the Wizards once and for all. After leaving Omega, Roxy witnesses Morgana's abdication and the crowning of Nebula as the new queen (Roxy being too young to be queen herself), and Aisha's rejoining the Winx, and returns to Gardenia with the Winx and Morgana. The following night, Roxy accepts Faragonda's offer to study at Alfea. Magical Adventure Even though she was introduced in Season 4, she doesn't make an appearance in the second movie. At this time, it is unknown if she attends to Alfea or not. Season 5 Recent trailers of season 5 have caused some debate over whether Roxy will be in season 5 or not despite earlier confirmation from Rainbow that there will be 7 fairies in Seasons 5 and 6 . More coming in February.... Appearance :Main article: List of Roxy's outfits Civilian Roxy has waist-length, dark pink hair with yellow tips and violet eyes. http://images.wikia.com/winx/images/d/d0/Roxy4.jpgRoxy in her civilian clothesAdded by Roxy13She has a green, long-sleeve top with a pink shirt over it, which has a blue paw print in front. Her jeans are knee-length with a chain hanging off at her waist and she also wears pink and white laced-up boots. Enchantix http://images.wikia.com/winx/images/1/18/Roxy_Believix.pngRoxy in her Fairy FormAdded by UchihaGlennAn Enchantix-like outfit for Roxy was featured in a Russian video game, although it is directly based on fan-art. It is most likely not official. Believix Roxy's fairy outfit consists of a light green, one-armed top that has two pale lavender straps holding it over her right shoulder. She also has light green short shorts with a greenish-yellow belt over them. The belt has a pink heart on it, with several pink ruffles hanging off of it. On her right arm is a bright green fingerless glove that reaches between her shoulder and elbow. Her shoes are light green boots with white heels, and pink socks. Her hair does not change. Her wings are edged with green and dark purple on the inside. At the edges of the wings are swirled, light pink designs. In the concept art, her wings are covered with green paw prints. She transformed in fairy/Believix form out of sheer rage when Gantlos injured Artu with his dark magic. It it more likely this is her standard fairy form even though her wings are unusually large, but there is a possiblity that all Earth fairies have large wings no matter what transformation. It is highly debated whether or not Roxy has truly acquired Believe since she has not received her Charmix or Enchantix. She was unable to receive her three sets of wings and Lovix and Sophix. This can be compared to Bloom's Enchantix. She forced herself into this form and therefore, she couldn't miniaturize. This points to the fact that Roxy couldn't use the different wings. In the comics, however, Bloom says to Stella that Roxy uses Believix power to heal a dinosaur while in this form. In her transformation sequence, she is surrounded by the typical Believix butterflies and her wings is in a Believix manner. Another point is that when Roxy transforms with the other girls, the Believix music is played in the background. Magical Powers and Abilities :Main article: List of Roxy's spells Roxy is the fairy of animals and from planet Earth, the last fairy from Earth until the first visit to Tir Nan Og. She has the power over animals. She can feel what they feel, possessing a form of empathy towards them, and can calm them down if they're scared, hurt, or angry. She has the power to speak to them through telepathy and can even summon them in that sense. She can also grant them the ability to speak like humans. She's also been shown to lend magical strength to them, as she did to Artu in season 4's episode 7, allowing him to break free of the fairy hunter and enter their barrier to return to her side. Along with this, she seems to possess a form of "danger sense" as seen in episode eleven of the fourth season "Winx Club Forever!" and can emit a flock of butterflies that stuns her opponents. Also, as of late, she has gotten the hang of a simple telekinesis spell and has also learned how to fire a beam of magical energy like the other girls can. As far as her Enchantix is concerned, nothing has been announced so far, though there is a small probability that, by freeing the Earth Fairies from their imprisonment by the Wizards or by saving Morgana from the magical mirror in which Nebula imprisoned her (which would apparently have caused her to slowly fade till she stopped existing had Roxy not freed her) she might have earned it. However this might also be unlikely, at least the next season confirms it. (This information must be taken with precaution) Roxy is from Planet Earth, and is the last terrestrial fairy. As the fairy of animals, she possesses the power to make animals act under her control, give them human speech, read their minds, give them strength, track them down, and also cast simple energy beams (usually colored apple green). Later on, she also creates an animal golem from stone and gives it life to aid her. At first, Roxy was skeptical of her powers and the Winx, and refused to become a fairy, but as the season progressed, she learned to accept her magical powers. She does not use her powers as much as the other Winx girls in battle, if only because she is inexperienced. Roxy can also control the White Circle, the key to the Earth fairies' realm of Tir Nan Og. The White Circle also greatly enhances her powers. There was much confusion after Roxy had earned her fairy form because it was undetermined if her fairy form was her Winx form or her Believix form. When transformed, she has wings that are similar in size to the Winx Club's Believix wings. Many who believed she had achieved Believix assumed her Believix was incomplete due to the fact that she did not have access to the Speedix, Zoomix or Tracix wings (similar to how Bloom earned her Enchantix through sheer willpower in season three and couldn't use her fairy dust to miniaturize). However, Roxy is an Earth Fairy and the large wings seemed to be a trademark of Morgana, Nebula, Diana, Sibylla, Aurora and the other Major Earth Fairies, so some fans believe that Roxy has assumed the usual Winx form with the trademark Earth Fairy wings (though there is no official proof of this and it is merely a fan theory). Transformation Sequences |} Trivia *"Roxy" is the abbreviated form of the name "Roxanne", which is derived from the Greek name "Roxana", itself being the Greek spelling of the Old Persian name "Raukhnaka"/"Rauxnaka", "Roshania" or "Raukhshna", meaning "Little Star", "Bright as the Dawn" or "The Bright One", which was the name of the Bactrian noblewoman Roxana, who was the wife of Alexander the Great. The Modern Persian version of the name is "Roshanak, with modern meaning "Luminous Beauty". *Aside from Bloom, Roxy is the only member of the Winx Club whose name does not end with an "a". *Roxy can use her powers to communicate with animals, much like the famous character Dr. Dolittle. She can even make them talk. *Roxy can be considered the fairy of Fauna in contrast to Flora, the fairy of Flora. *Roxy's Enchantix from the Russian PC game, "Meet Stella" is based off a fan-art. *Roxy is the only fairy member of the Winx not to have met the Trix, Diaspro, Darkar, Valtor or Daphne, Bloom's sister (with Aisha). But in the Comics, Roxy'd met the Trix many times. *Until Roxy was in introduced in the show, Bloom was the only fairy whose name does not end with an "a". *Roxy is the only member of the Winx Club not to appear in the 4Kids dub of the series, this is due to 4Kids having their rights to the series revoked after season 3. *When she is a baby, she resembles Bloom as a baby. *Debora Magnaghi, Roxy's original Italian voice actress, also provided the Italian voice dub for Sailor Mercury a.k.a Ami Mizuno in Sailor Moon the anime that Iginio Straffi said inspired the Winx Club. Gallery :Main article: Roxy/Gallery Voice Actresses *'Italy' - Debora Magnaghi *'Singapore' (Cinélume English) - Sarah Camacho *'Netherlands' - Meghna Kumar *'Poland' - Klementyna Umer *'France' - Audrey Dhluster *'Russia' - Maria Ovchinnikova *'Spain' - Carmen Téllez *'India' - Sarita Khan *'Germany' - Yvonne Greitzke *'Brazil' - Jullie *'Sweden' - Elina Raeder *'USA' - Liliana Mumy Category:Characters Category:Roxy